Greaser!
by willam
Summary: An unsub is Targeting Reid's family, but no the one you'de expect.
1. Chapter 1

Greaser!

Spencer Reid came skittering into the conference room.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry I'm late! I got…stuck in…." he trailed off as he saw the pictures or the victims. He walked over to the board and trailed his fingertips down the faces in the photographs.

"Lightning…..Tempest…."

"Reid?" his partner, Derek Morgan, asked softly, moving to lay a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"I know them…." He said quietly, tears starting to form in his eyes. His senior officers, Jason Gideon and Aaron Hotchner, looked up in surprise.

"That's impossible Reid," Hotch said gently. "They _are_ from Las Vegas, but they're also part of a gang called the Greasers so…."

Reid whipped around, a fierce look in his eyes.

"Stop! Stop right there! It just so happens that that _GANG_ is my family!" All of his co-workers were taken aback by that statement.

"Reid, everyone in this unit has had extensive background checks. If you had a criminal record, you wouldn't be working here." Penelope Garcia pointed out from her seat next to the door. Reid laughed.

"Of course I don't have a record, we're not a gang. We're just a group of runaways who live together in a _legally owned _warehouse. We began being called a gang because individuals in the group had records, but we accepted them anyway. We didn't discriminate. If you needed help, Rat took you in. These two were some of the last remaining original members. Jesus "Lightning" Martinez (a/n it is pronounced hey-zues not Jesus) and Alice "Tempest" Martins. They've been going together for as long as I can remember." He gazed at the man sadly. "Lightning potty trained me and Tempest taught me how to tie my shoes." When he turned around he had a glint in his eye. "We have to find their killer."

"We will Spenc, we will."

Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Elle Greenway, Jennifer Jareau, Jason Gideon and Aaron Hotchner were all on the plane to Las Vegas. The others were listening to Reid explain how the Greasers interacted with each other and the outside world when Morgan interrupted with an obvious problem.

"How are we gonna get inside to find out the things we need to know to profile the unsub? They don't really seem to trust…what did you say they called us Reid? The fuzz?"

"I'm going to get you in." Reid said. "Which reminds me, I have to change back into Specks." Reid grabbed his bag and walked to the bathroom. Morgan turned to Hotch, puzzled.

"Why do they all have nicknames?" Hotch thought about it for a minute.

"I'd imagine it's for security reasons. If you don't know someone's name you can't turn them in."

"That's exactly what it is." Said a voice behind them. They turned and came face to face with "Specks" Reid for the first time. Reid had abandoned his signature sweater vest for a black hoodie over a tattered t-shirt. He wore jeans that were a bit too big for him and had holes in the knees. He had a more relaxed stance, standing with his hands in his pockets and he wore black eye-liner and, if you looked closely, you could just make out a thin layer of mascara. He looked amazing. He sat down across from Morgan and he noticed that he wore a ring made of woven metal strands and a bracelet woven out of string. Reid noticed Morgan staring at them and smiled.

"They were graduation presents from my brother." He said, worrying the ring on his finger.

"You have a brother?" Gideon asked, looking surprised. "He wasn't in your file."

"He wouldn't be," Reid said, smiling bitterly. "My parents legally disowned him the second he took me in. I didn't like being a freak in my own home so I ran away to him and Rat. I liked living with them. They treated me like the kid I was and didn't expect anything else from me." The sad look returned to his eyes. "We have to find the unsub before they get him or Rat or anyone else in my family."

The team stepped out of the jet. Morgan felt a little uneasy without his gun, which he left on the plane. He had to pretend to be Reid's lover, so he had to relinquish his weapon. He had kept his badge on him against Reid's wishes. The others would follow them at a safe distance. When Reid felt it was time he would tell Rat the truth and they would get their job done.

Reid took Morgan's arm and led him down an alley.

"Why did _I_ have to be the one to pretend to be gay with you?"

He asked through gritted teeth.

"Because you're my partner." Reid said with a smirk. "It's your job to take care of me." He lead Morgan down the alley and out onto a back street. He steered him toward a small diner to their left. As the walked through the front door Morgan had his first look at what it really meant to be poor. Everything was peeling, the dishes were stained and chipped, and the people who were eating there were dressed in odds and ends. There was one table by the door where a family sat. The parents were looking very tired and one of the children had no shoes. The cook came out to wait the table and, noticing the child's bare feet, walked back to the kitchen and returned with a small pair of sneakers. The parents smiled and the child thanked him. The man shook his head and took their orders returning a few minutes later with the food. Reid led Morgan over to the low counter at the front of the diner. The rest of the team came through the front door dressed in civies. They took a seat at the table closest to were the partners were sitting. The other man, who had been behind the counter, came around to take their orders. Reid banged his hand on the counter and Hotch looked worried as the tall cook came over to silence the racket.

"The service here stinks." Reid informed the much larger man.

"Reid!" cried Morgan, beginning to panic. The cook looked shocked for a moment, looking from Reid to Morgan. Then he laughed.

"I should have know it was you poppet." He reached across the counter to ruffle Reid's hair. "No one but Rat's protégé and of course Rat himself would be stupid enough to talk to me like that." His eyes narrowed as he took in their co-workers.

"Why don't you invite your fuzz friends over to sit with you?"

Reid inhaled sharply.

"W-What do you mean, Alistair? I don't know them." Alistair laughed bitterly.

"If you're going to lie to me, at least make it convincing Spencer. He was my prosecutor in the B and E charge a few years ago."

Reid closed his eyes in defeat, exhaling through his nose.

"Are you gonna tell Rat?"

"Tell Rat what?" he asked smiling. Reid smiled back and the rest of the team decided it was safe to join them at the counter. Alistair gave a small bow to Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner." Hotch nodded his head in greeting. He took their orders and made the food quickly. Despite the surroundings the food was delicious and meticulously prepared. He was a wonderful cook and made conversation with them as he made food for the other people at the tables. They were introduced to the other man, Maree , who had been behind the counter. He was Alistair's lover it turned out and seemed to be the only one who was able to control his sick sense of humor. He looked worried at their plan to infiltrate the Greasers.

"Rat won't take kindly to betrayal."

Reid looked a little worried but shrugged it off. Gideon got up to pay for their food and was laughed at by Alistair.

"Your money's no good here. Spencer's friends are our friends."

Reid smiled at led them toward the door.

"Good Luck" whispered Alistair as the door closed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reid and Morgan made their way down another alley. They turned a corner and a warehouse came into view. There were several people seated in various places on it.

One of the boys jumped down as he saw the men round the corner.

"This is a no Soc zone." He said, aggressively shoving himself into Reid's face.

"Shoo fly, you bother me." The boy seemed a little put off at how unperturbed Spencer was. Several of the older men farther up the tower laughed. One slid down the drain pipe and grabbed the boy gently by the arm as he began to move forward into Spencer's personal space. The boy jerked the appendage out of the older man's grasp and stepped aggressively into Reid's face. The rest of the team moved nervously forward as he took a swing.

If Morgan hadn't seen it with his own eyes he never would have believed it.

Reid easily dodged and blocked the swing. He pivoted 180 degrees, taking the boy's hand with him, throwing the boy off balance. He then delivered a sharp left hook to the boy's jaw. The boy fell and Spencer had just raised his foot, as if to step on him, when someone grabbed and twisted it. Spencer spun in mid-air and landed hard. The team shifted uneasily as he looked fearfully up at the man and Morgan moved forward as if to protect him.

But then Reid rolled and crouched, catlike, and lunged at the man. The man laughed and caught the flying man in his arms. He dipped Spencer over, as if they were dancing and planted a kiss on his forehead. He then pulled him back up and they actually did begin to dance, the man spinning Reid into him and then out again. He let go of him, sending Reid flying into the open arms of the other man and stepped forward to Morgan.

"You packing heat, baby boy?" he asked over his shoulder. Reid grimaced.

"You know I don't like guns…Rubeus." The man turned around and shucked him on the chin.

"I told you, it's Rat, nothing else."

Then he turned back to Morgan. "What about your friend here?" he paused, seeing J.J.

"I know you from somewhere," he said considering her face. Then his eyes widened and Reid sagged against the man holding him up. Rat turned slowly, dangerously. He stepped toward Spencer, who shrank back, then seemed to reconsider.

He turned to the crowd in front of him.

"HEXIDECIMAL!"

A thin man came sliding down the drainpipe. Morgan gasped as he came closer. He looked exactly like Reid.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The man, Hexidecimal, walked toward the group slowly, taking everything in. Then he began to speak.

"Magnet, let go of my brother. Rat, stop screaming your going red in the face and you're scaring mister Morgan here." He said indicating Spencer's partner, who had, looking very concerned, stepped forward to accept the younger man from the arms of the Spanish man he had been leaning against. He then turned to the team.

"Nice to finally meet you, Agents Gideon, Hotchner. You must be Elle and the one who calls him Spenc, J.J. right?" he moved down the line to Garcia. "And this must be the lovely and talented Penelope Garcia that Spencer always writes about." He bent and kissed her hand. "A pleasure to finally meet you Madame, oops, my mistake. _Mademoiselle._"

All the women giggled as he smiled at them. Hotch leaned into Gideon's ear.

"He is a charmer. Why isn't Spencer that charismatic?"

Gideon laughed and shook his head. Then Rat began yelling again.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!? YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME THAT HE WAS WOKING FOR THE FUZZ?!?"

Hexidecimal stood his ground calmly.

"I didn't think it was relevant. I work for the fuzz occasionally and you don't mind."

"YES! WRITING CODES ON YOUR STUPID COMPUTERS! YOU NEVER BRING THEM TO MY TERRITORY!"

Then Hex began to lose his cool disposition.

"YOUR TERRITORY IS IT? LAST TIME I CHECKED IT WAS ALL OF OUR HOMES!"

Rat said something in another language that seemed to enrage Hexidecimal further, but he didn't yell. If it was possible he did something that was even more frightening.

He became quiet.

"Tao." He called quietly.

A man in many bright colors scurried to the front of the crowd, looking worried.

"Ya, Hex?" he asked softly.

Hexidecimal turned to him and smiled.

"Take my brother and his friends inside and show them to my room. I'll be in shortly, I just need to have a quick word with Rat, ok?"

The young man nodded and motioned for them to follow him. They followed willingly, wanting to get away from the drama. J.J. seemed very interested in him.

"Tao. That's an interesting name. How did you get it?"

"I picked after I came to live here." He said, smiling at her.

"What does it mean?" asked Elle, looking very curious.

"It means "Like the Wind", because I used to move around a lot, like the wind." He explained. He stopped in front of a red door. "Here we go. If you need anything, just call. Oh, and don't touch anything."

They filed into the large room and as they went in they took in their surroundings. As she entered Garcia gasped. She was in heaven.

There where computer monitors every where. Some of them were even connected to giant plasma screens on the walls.

"Hex is the computer genius in the family." Reid explained, looking around.

Garcia turned around and grinned at him.

"I'm starting to like this place."


End file.
